


GENESIS

by misstrishaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstrishaa/pseuds/misstrishaa
Summary: After 125 years, their ship has finally landed on Planet Genesis. But Clarke, Bellamy and crew must face an untimely, unlikely and looming threat. And now living in a new world, with everyone’s guard down, the battle for survival ensues once more.While doing so Bellamy and Clarke must face unsettled feelings, while keeping up with their faux relationship where the emotional lines between pretence and real start to blur.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of season 5. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! x

**P R O L O G U E**

**Eligius IV Landing:** 3,000 Miles West of the Zion Kapitol

 **CURRENT LOCATION**  
**Planet:** Genesis  
**City:** Zion, Kapitol  
**Hospital Quarantine**

“Be the good guys,” Monty Green had said, “May we meet again.”

Clarke Griffin repeats her friends’ last words in her head over and over. It has been approximately six hours since she woke up on the admittedly comfortable bed in quarantine. She is alone in the unnerving silence and ivory white of the small room. Hot dread pulses through her veins, the way it did when she woke in Mount Weather.

Except when she woke then, Monty was in the room opposite hers. Now, Monty is gone and so is Harper. They’d sacrificed their lives, so the rest could live. And much as Clarke wanted to fight her way out of this room, she will not waste what Harper and Monty gave up.

Clarke shuts her eyes tightly, picturing the land their ship had landed on. Lush green land that stretched for miles. Clarke smiles, picturing Monty with his algae bottle in hand, and then Harper standing right beside him, grins on their faces.

“You would’ve loved it there,” she says, tears escaping her eyes. She dares not cry in front of anyone else, but now she is alone, she let herself mourn and recites, “In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.”

She imagines Monty and Harper, say one final goodbye to their son, Jordan Jasper Green, before walking off into the sunset, “May we meet again.”


	2. 02 | The Princess Wakes

**02**

**the princess wakes**

**∞**

****CURRENT LOCATION**  
**Planet:**  **Genesis **  
**City:****  Zion, Kapitol  
Earth Tower

**HER HEAD IS THROBBING PAINFULLY** when she stirs awake. It’s the kind of throb that makes her want to go back to sleep. And dream. The dreams were _good – too good_ to be true, but good nonetheless. Better than nightmares. _Who knew being in cryo could be so good?_ She keeps her eyes shut, as if doing so will stop the continuous ache in her head, and replays her most recent, most beautiful dream.

_Praimfaiya_ never passed. And it is several years when she’s back in the valley – multitudes of healthy green and vibrant colours surrounding her, the chorus of her people’s laughter echoes, the children are chasing each other. When she walks out of her hut, she’s greeted cheerily by Monty and Harper, who just the month prior had gotten married.

They’re seated at the table when Clarke joins them. Monty’s raving excitedly about his growing plants – something he’d been excited to do when he and his wife had gotten gifted the house by the elders. Their conversation is halted when Madi comes rushing from beyond the village gates. Clarke smiles when the girl throws her arms around her neck, greeting her good morning before acknowledging Monty and Harper. She tells Clarke the number of fish she caught in the lake with Octavia. 

“With O? Where’s Bellamy?” Clarke asks.

“Oh,” Madi quips, taking a sip out of Harper’s tea and immediately spitting it out. The young girl hates tea, absolutely abhors the herb taste, “ _Bleh…_ anyway, he insisted to take over training with the troops today.” 

As if on cue, the young troops jog along the gate, with Bellamy trailing closely behind them. He’s shirtless, which Clarke only notices because he’s sweating. From the distance, she can only vaguely hear his orders. As if feeling her gaze on him, he turns his attention to her. He doesn’t stop running but from her spot she can see the smile on his face.

The dream ends there. She replays it several more times, remembering every detail until the throbbing of her head subsides. She knows she will wake in her pod, because the it’s been pre-set. It’ll be several years into the future, and _hopefully_ Earth would have been fully, if not, partially restored. There will be chaos once they land, but they’ll fix it. She is not alone this time, she’ll have everyone else. When her fear is at bay, she decides to open her eyes.

But she is alone.

**∞**

She is not in her cryo pod. She forces herself up now, despite the pain, now tenfold worse than it was before. Her breathing becomes erratic when she takes in the scene before her. It’s a bedroom, circular, modern, terrifyingly _unfamiliar._ The bed she’s on is huge. It’s lined with golden and ivory linen, smooth and soft. The four-poster bed has silk draping from above. There’s desks to the left of the room, beside a towering bookshelf. Opposite her are two opaque glass doors. The doors to her right are wide open, and she can see the balcony. Cool wind seeps through. It’s day outside.

_This isn’t real._

She shuts her eyes, urging herself to wake. It’s just another dream. Another one of those _too-good-to-be-true_ dreams.

When her eyes open again, there stands a woman standing at the front of her bed.

“Our sleeping beauty finally wakes,” her grin chills Clarke to the bone, “Hello, Clarke. I’m Ianthe.”

Clarke doesn’t respond because the woman keeps talking. She’s petite, probably her height even with her ridiculously high heels, if not smaller, and Clarke knew she was small. Her sunset orange hair is striking and contrasts the white of the walls. She continues to ramble on, something about _Elysian,_ when she stops and quips, “How silly of me, and how silly of _him_ to keep the doors open. Goodness, you must’ve been chilly in here.”

With a tap to the same tinted orange band on her wrist, the white walls gradually fade, the doors to the balcony shut. And Clarke finds herself staring at the sky. It’s like staring through wall-sized windows. When Ianthe comes to sit herself at the end of the bed, without question Clarke moves to grab her wrist. Ianthe only flinches when Clarke’s hand goes straight through her arm.

“ _Goodness_ dear,” huffs Ianthe, her orange hair shifting to a fire tinted orange, “quite… _fierce,_ you are.”  

“Where am I?” Clarke hisses.”

“ _Hush, hush_ , my dear,” she hums, backing away from Clarke, “you will get your answers. Change and for goodness sake, my dear, your hair must be fixed.”

Clarke shifts from her bed, but stops in her place when Ianthe’s hologram vanishes and the opaque glass doors open. Two identical women, except their hair, dressed in orange uniform, bearing a sun shaped logo with the name HELIOS stride in.

“Good dusk, Miss Clarke.”

Without thought, Clarke bolts to the closing doors, rushing the past the two young women. But her legs aren’t fast enough and the doors seal shut before she reaches them. She bangs violently at the door, but it doesn’t budge. She turns to face the two, anger etched into her otherwise terribly confused features.

“Our names are Winter and Summer,” the girl with platinum silver hair says, her voice mystic.

The other girl, who Clarke can only assume is Summer with her golden hair adds, “There is no use in trying to get past those doors, Miss Clarke. Those are made of Stonyx, the strongest element on Genesis.”

“Yes, Miss Clarke,” Winter suggests now, slowly walking to Clarke and holding her wrist. Clarke flinches first, but Winter’s touch is gentle and oddly soothing. She leads her towards the table with a towering mirror and seats her in place, “Don’t be stubborn, Miss Clarke. You’ll only hurt yourself, really. _Please,_ let us nurse you back to beauty and then you’ll be on your way.”

“To where?” Clarke whispers.

“To _Elysian_ of course,” they quip simultaneously.

**∞**

 

It’s dark outside by the time Winter and Summer finish on her. The city below, from as far as she can see, glitters with lights. But it is her reflection that has her in awe. Never had she looked this pretty, nor polished before. She’d never bothered, nor cared, for that matter, how she looked when all that was processed in her mind was war, survival and what was best for her people. The woman who she now finds staring back at her is nothing short of divine.

They cut her waist-length blonde locks till they rain slightly past her shoulders. Then they pinned it, so that it curled to one side. It surprised her – how long her hair had grown and how clean she had been. They’d instructed her to walk into the wardrobe and change into the rose pink gown, embellished with intricate patterns of what she concluded were hundreds of tiny crystals, if not diamonds. They’d helped her put the dress on and led her back to the table. They knew exactly what to put on her, and Clarke found it absurd the amount of pink they applied to her lips and eyelids.

 “One last touch,” announces Winter, striding out from the wardrobe, holding a pair of pink glittering heels.

The doors opened soon after Summer had tapped her wristband – the one akin to Ianthe’s, only hers was a different colour. Clarke struggled momentarily with her balance before taking one step towards the door.

 She follows Winter and Summer through the place, hoping against hope that someone familiar would appear and explain what the hell was going on. _Stars,_ even a hologram of anyone she knew would be comforting. Her surroundings are so different that she prays the doors beside the absurdly expensive looking kitchen would open if she tried running. Winter and Summer at least look harmless, but she doesn’t know them.

 The two girls halt at the very end of the living room, past the red couches and burning fireplace, past the kitchen. The stairs are spiral, leading to _stars_ know where.

“Enjoy Elysian, Miss Clarke,” they say as they tap their wristbands in unison. She hears the click of doors opening. Hesitantly, she ascends the stairs until she’s faced with opened doors, of which reveal a large open platform stretching out into the night sky.

 

**∞**

The cool night air greets her when she steps out into the night. She wishes she wasn’t wearing ridiculously high heels from fear that her out of balance would send her falling from the roof. The city lights shine below her now, and she, quite ludicrously feels that she’s on top of the world.

Although it isn’t the beauty of an actual, existing city that catches her attention. It’s the _man_ standing at the very edge of the rooftop, facing the city. He’s dressed in an all rose pink ensemble, matching her. Her breath hitches when he turns around and she knows she’s correct. It is _him._ Thank the stars it’s him.

_Bellamy Blake._

She’d know him anywhere, even if his back was turned to her. His beard is gone, his usual unruly, tousled hair is combed in place. And a flash of the arrogant boy who’d first opened the dropship doors crosses her memory. Only this time, that same boy had grown into a man. And a ridiculously handsome one at that. He smiles and his voice soothes the fear she’d kept at bay since she woke up.

“Hey Clarke.”

**∞**  

It’s take her a moment to recover from Bellamy’s revelation. He’d caught her just in time before she could fall – from the hells, or from the shock, she couldn’t know. But there in the comfort of his arms, she at least feels that she’s not alone. The fact that he was alive and here was enough to steady her erratic thoughts: _where’s Madi? Where is everybody? Are they safe?_

_What happened when I was asleep? Why had I been asleep for five months?_

“Five months. _Why_ that long, Bellamy?” She finally manages to voice when he steadies her.

“I’ll explain as soon as we’re _alone,_ Clarke. But not now, we have to – " 

“Where’s Madi?”

“She’s fine. I promise. She’s with Jordan, Murphy, Emori, Raven and Shaw. They’re in the city at the Galaxy Convention.”

“I want to see her.”

“Clarke, she’s safe. You _will_ see her tonight. But right now, Lady Athena wants our presence.”

It takes several moments before the shock subsides, before Clarke observes Bellamy. Within arm’s length, she could see actually see him without the usual dirt on his face and without the scruff she had gotten used to. His eyes, usually hidden underneath his messy hair, were so…mesmerizing. They were always just dark brown to her – troubled, restless, tortured. But under the moonlight, they are a tint lighter: warm, calm and _peaceful._

He’s Bellamy, but he’s different. The difference doesn’t terrify her, like it did when he first rescued her from Diyoza. The six-year separation changed him as much as it changed her. This different was _good._ She can tell in his eyes, that he’s well rested, that he’s slept and that he’s _okay._  

“Are you okay?” He breathes. 

She nods, “Why this entire fiasco of dressing me up? And by the looks of it, you too.”

The corner of his lips tilts up.

“Because we’re going to a ball.” 


End file.
